


Getting Something Good For Looking Better

by helens78



Series: Inauspicious Beginnings [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nostalgia, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Fraser's tale in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/151832">I Took A Chance</a>, Ray posits that if he was going to look better than Fraser just one time, it was only fair for him to get something really nice out of the bargain.  Fraser disagrees with Ray's initial argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Something Good For Looking Better

**Author's Note:**

> A bonus fic that sprung up in the comments when I posted [I Took A Chance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/151832) at [](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dsc6dsnippets**](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/).

"I guess if I was going to look better than you one day of our lives, maybe I should've got something big out of it," Ray murmurs, much later, when dinner's finished and the pups are taken care of and they're lying together in bed, warm under the covers.

"Not just one day," Fraser protests, voice muffled by Ray's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah? Name another."

"Our wedding," Fraser mumbles. "You had the Versace tuxedo. I was only in my dress uniform."

Vecchio grins into the darkness. "You make the red look pretty good, you know," he says softly. He strokes Fraser's back, and Fraser squirms closer and lets out a contented sigh. "But I got something pretty big then, too."

"Point taken," Fraser admits. It's the last thing he says before he falls asleep.


End file.
